She's Not Afraid
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: He's too much of an ass for her not to hate him. Yet here she is, testing him, daring him to do his worst (or best) to win her affections.
1. A Challenge To Submit

_**Okay, so I've decided to try and write a Klaroline. This is the first time I've ever actually ventured into writing this pairing so I am not sure if it will be that good. Hopefully some readers like this. If some don't? I don't mind. It lets me know how high/low my skills are with writing this pairing and also if I should continue further in writing more Klaroline in the future. So yes, please do give me some feedback. Doesn't matter if it's good or bad. It all helps! :)**_

* * *

Standing there with a predatory glare, eyes sharp and vigil, fangs bared in a manner that he opposes to be threatening, but really isn't. Well, to her it isn't. She isn't scared of him. Not one bit. She faces him with the same level of ferocity, as able as she is to show her confidence that she is in fact _ready _to give him what he wants. But of course, not without a fight.

"Caroline, you are willing to give in to me?" The way the words leave his mouth, how pleased he sounds, pisses her off. She lets out a short hiss, scrunches her nose in disgust, and gives him the satisfaction of an abruptly rude turn down.

"No, Klaus, I will _not _be giving into you any time soon." She's thinking of walking away, giving him yet another satisfaction, this one being to watch her perfectly framed ass as it struts away, unattainable, something he will _never _be getting his hands on. But no, she does not. She stands there, seeking out some kind of sway of emotion in his eyes, anything to let her know he's going to let down. There is none. Just as she suspected.

"I see what you are doing. It is not going to work," he smirks. It's only yet another thing that pisses her off. If she had claws, yes, she's pretty sure he would have multiple scratch marks littering his face. She wonders if he would still be smirking if that was to happen. Ha, she wouldn't bet on it. Not in the slightest.

"What I'm doing? Please, Klaus, I'm not doing anything. But of course, being who you are, you _would_ think that wouldn't you?" She spits. It's venomous and spiteful. Does she care? No. Why should she? He's a big boy, he can handle a little hate now and then. He gets enough of it from everyone else as it is.

"Now, now love, no need to be mean," he tuts. She watches his lips, curve of a smirk now hitching up to form a half grin. He really loves to push her buttons. Another thing she hates about him. He is just too much of an ass for her _not to_ hate him.

Yet here she is, testing him, daring him to do his worst (or best) to win her affections.

"To be mean to you, Klaus, is something I would just _love _to see," she snorts. It's now that she sees a shift in his composure, right foot shuffling forward, heel scraping the wood floor. It reminds her of a bull awaiting the order to charge and she can't help but find it amusing.

"Caroline, please be aware that, right now, you are walking on _very _thin ice. I wish for you to understand that I am here only as to appease you, not any thing more." He waves a hand, airily, if possible. "I am willing to make this as pleasant as I possibly can."

This time she can't but suppress a dry chuckle. It is clear that _he _did not appreciate such a disrespectful sound to escape her lips but yet, she does not care. He has to learn that not all people are going to bow down at his feet and worship the oh so powerful Original Hybrid named of Niklaus Mikaelson.

It was a lesson, she guessed, that she just might have to teach him herself.

"Let's see." She inspects a manicured nail on her left hand, hearing the silent growl that her captor lets out in pure frustration. When she looks up she sees his eyes have hardened, grown dark and impassive, and she just smiles. "I think that you may need to step up in your game, Niklaus. That is, if you want to court me as your lady," she purrs.

It's a quick movement, something based on pure reflex and agility, that lets him move so close to her that he's hovering over her like an angry swarm of bees. She takes note that his lips have pulled back in a snarl, fangs nothing but a weapon of intimidation that he is using to try and frighten her. _Try_. It isn't frightening her at all.

"The ice has broken, Caroline, and I don't think you're properly prepared to swim at this moment." The threat is there. Ever so clear. She can't miss it.

"Well then, I guess I should have brought some kind of _life boat _then, huh?" She retorts, biting back with as much sting as his threat had contained.

"Maybe you should have," he says icily. She feels his hand, even before it touches her skin, as it trails its way up her arm. She lets it, doesn't take a step back, or push him away, just _lets him_ rake his nails against her skin, lets it send all sorts of tingles up her spine.

"Klaus..." This time when she speaks it's not filled with disgust, or anything of the sort. It's low, a purr, with just the right amount of seductiveness to hit something deep down in those dark misty eyes that gets them to light up, if only a little bit. Yet it still sparks her interest. "What are _you _willing to do to win my affections?"

"What are you-" She stops him with a finger, placing it on his lips. He narrows his eyes, yet still allows her to silence him. _It's the first_ _step_, she thinks, _t__he__ first step to get him to listen, is to silence him. _Somehow the way that sounds reminds her of how a dog obeys an order, and again she can't help but find humour in that thought.

"Uh-uh, no, let me," she says, flicking his lip that's under her finger gently. His eyes are narrowed now, calculating. It then only just dawns on her that he is not used to being kept quiet by somebody, let alone _flicked on the lips_, so for that she is pleased and rather proud that she has accomplished such a task.

She leans forward, ghosting a short gust of breath against his lips when she's an inch away from his face, knowing it's only a small action but yet still can somehow get a reaction out of him. It does. She's not at all surprised when she finds herself pressed up against the nearest wall, hands pinned above her head and_ his_ breath ghosting her own lips.

"Is this a challenge you are submitting me to, Caroline?" He asks. She gasps when his hand -the one that _isn't _pinning her hands above her head- creeps up her side, slipping underneath the back of her shirt. "Because if it is - _I accept_."

_And right now, for once, she's only but willing to let him..._

* * *

**_So that was my first Klaroline. I wasn't sure if I was ready to get into the heavy stuff since this is only my first fic for this pairing. I may write a next chapter as a continuation if people like this. This was just to test the waters and see if I can actually manage this pairing correctly._**


	2. Ravish You Like An Animal

**_I have decided to continue with this for one more chapter. I thank all the people who have reviewed so far, you are the reason that I have chosen to continue. You were all just so sweet, it actually brought tears to my eyes when I read your comments. So thank you all so very much! :')_  
**

**_There will be sexual interactions in this chapter so this story will now be rated M. Also song lyrics are provided too. I listened to the song while writing this._**

* * *

_I like the way you taste_

_And I like the way you say my name_

_Oh, baby, is this a phase?_

_You got me wrapped up in your chains like a slave_

_Ohhhh, I can't wait to take you tonight_

_Ohhhh, I'm ready for this plight_

**_Monster- Ryan Adames_**

* * *

She accepts, knowing what she has signed up for, though is prepared to take what he offers to give, as long as she can take what she wants too.

"If you accept my challenge then I willingly give you my permission, but with that I will not let _you _draw the lines, Klaus, since it is still my turn to play," she whispers in his ear, so tantalizing and sweet, that she knows it's going to affect him in all the ways she wants it to.

And it does.

She's being pressed up against the wall more roughly, her lips being swooped upon by ones that are anything but soft. She bites down on them with her fangs, feels the way they sink into the pliant flesh and hears the gasp her captor gives at the prick of pain she guesses he would of felt.

"Caroline, _god_ you know how to get a man wanting," he growls.

"It's a personal talent," she says, not giving him enough time to answer before she's back at attacking his lips, prying them open and fighting her tongue in effortlessly, since he opens more on his own free will.

She feels his hand that's prying her's loosen the more they kiss and eventually she manages to wrestle them out of his grip, one going to his head where she threads her fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to her own, while the other goes to his shirt, already beginning to work at the buttons as she continues to consume his mouth, drawing out moans she never knew he had in him.

It's a gruelling task (taking off his shirt) since all her attention is drawn to the way he is kissing her, but she finally manages to pop the last button, slipping his shirt off his shoulders until it's on the floor. When the shirt is off she runs her hands up his sides, not being able to miss the way he gasps against her mouth, or how she feels his eager little friend pressing into her thigh.

"I can tell someone's impatient," she giggled.

"Yes, well it doesn't help when you're kissing me like _that_," he hisses. She just smiled, moving her lips down lower so she could nip at his neck, though making sure her fangs wouldn't puncture the skin. "Go on. Sink 'em in, sweet heart," he groaned, twisting his head to the side so she had better access.

She obeyed, letting her fangs dig into his flesh, sucking fruitfully and letting his rich blood fill her mouth, setting her taste buds alight with his spicy flavour. He was like a drug she couldn't get enough of. And she loved every drop of him. She continues running her hands up his sides, feeling the ripples of muscles each time he gasped a breath, as she glides her fingers along his flanks.

"Do you want me to go lower?" She teases, letting her hand slither its way down to his pants, right where his bulge is poking out, hard and wanting. She squeezes it softly and the whine of need he makes is something she has always wanted to hear.

"Do _you _even need to ask such a silly question like that?" He bites back.

"_Hmmmm_, I guess not," she hums. She ignores his sneer, instead moving her mouth to his shoulder, making a love bite just below his collar bone. He groans and she smirks, running her tongue along the marked skin, hands working on the fly of his jeans, fingers squeezing, making him groan even louder.

"Caroline, patience is nothing but a virtue… and I've never been known to be very virtuous," he pants.

"Well I guess you're going to have to learn, now won't you?" She slips her hand down his pants when the zipper is undone, stroking his bulge gently. Low and behold, he groans again. She can't help her excitement when she dips her hand under his boxers, taking his hard length in her hand, fingers running along the vein underneath.

"Wow, it's so big," she gushes. This time he moans, back arching as she lets her fingers dance along the veiny underside to the leaking head, one finger swiping against the slit, circling the tip and spreading the pre-come around in small slick spirals.

"God… Caroline… j-just take the boxers _off_!" He snarls, the snarl reducing to a whimper when she kneels down, looking up with sparkling blue eyes. "W-What are you-"

"Shut up silly, and let me finish," she says playfully. She pushes his boxers and jeans down to his knees, his length springing free, and she can't help but lick her lips. "Damn, it's even bigger like this," she purrs.

He chokes on his own breath when she bends down, tongue lapping at the head and dipping into the slit, tasting his juices. He closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him, panting as he feels her mouth take him whole.

She knows his weakness. She uses it. She hollows out her cheeks, sucking him in further until she feels him hit the back of her throat. She then clenches her throat muscles, swallowing around him, making sure to do it slowly, feeling him throb against the roof of her mouth.

"_F-Fuck_ Caroline!"

Oh yes. How she wants to fuck him. But that can wait. She has more business to attend to.

"Not yet, not yet my darling hybrid," she tsk's, but then she's back down on him, sucking him hard, bobbing her head up and down and swivelling her tongue along every inch of him.

He's moaning and panting, hips bucking forward in erratic pumps, hands fisted in his own hair, indulging in the wet heat of this blonde beauty's mouth. All it takes is for her tongue to upstroke, brushing lightly along the producing vein on the base of his dick, and he's coming, shooting his hot milky seed down her throat, crying out in pleasure of his release, panting in the aftermath as she swallows his load.

When she backs off his now soft dick and looks up with lustful glazed eyes, cum dripping from her chin, he feels his cock harden again at just the sight.

"Damn. What you do to me, Caroline," he growls.

"What _I_ do to you? Care to show what you can do to _me_?" She grins.

Oh. That is it.

He curses, loudly, before grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up to his level, crushing their lips together painfully hard. She gasps in surprise and he takes that moment to dart his tongue into her mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth.

"You really want me to show you what I can do?" He smirks. Her answer is to tilt her head back, baring her pale and_ deliciously succulent _neck to him.

"Do your worst, _Mikaelson_."

Oh. _Damn_. The way she pronounces his last name, how she sounds the ending out like a lisp-ish purr, has his dick twitching in-between his legs.

He growls, taking the fabric of her shirt in his hands, and pulls. _Harshly_. The rip and tear of the material is like soothing music to his ears. She gasps, obviously surprised, and he smirks, taking in her perfect ample breasts and budded pink nipples.

"No bra, love?" He tuts. She smiles, shrugging.

"I was going commando today."

He raises an eyebrow. "Hmm. Well I've always loved bad girls," he smirks, "means I can punish you." He lifts up the bottom of her skirt and, low and behold, she's not wearing any panties either.

"Now, this here really has my attention." He licks his lips as he stares at her mound. "It's so... God, I just want to open that up and thrust in so hard," he groans. She quivers, legs shaking, and he can hear her breathing pick up in rhythm.

"Klaus... _please_..." She whines.

And that's it.

He's not waiting any longer.

He grins wickedly and, in one quick sweep, lifts her off of her feet and hoists her up so she's got her legs wrapped around his waist, back pushed right up against the wall. Her skirt is now torn, all the way down the middle actually. He may need to buy her a new one after this. That one looked pretty expensive, too.

But, right now, she obviously has no care for the skirt. She's not even paying any attention to the ripped piece of material lying on the floor. No. Not at all. Her breaths are coming out panted and her eyes are half lidded. He can feel her wetness, her slippery folds against his aching cock as she tries to find friction, rutting up against his hard member. She's moaning softly, indulging in the sensation.

"Are we really going to rut up against me like an animal?" He purrs and she gasps when he shifts his hips so that the head of his cock is rubbing against her clit when she ruts up.

"Y-Yes... not u-unless... yo-you... d-do _something_."

"Now, now that's not very lady like Caroline," he mock admonishes. She hisses, hips stuttering as he grabs them and holds them still. "Patience, like I said before, is a well qualified virtue," he smirks.

"Well I'm not very virtuous _either_," she snaps, trying to rut her hips up again. But no. She can't. He won't let her. "_Ugh__! Klaus let me go!_"

"Why love, it seems that you are getting quite impatient." He noses along her neck, down to her breasts, taking a ripe pink nipple into his mouth, tugging on it. She gasps, arching her hips up slightly in his grip and pushing her chest forward. He can feel her nipple hardening under his tongue, the smooth skin now pebbled and swollen as he begins to suck on it.

"_Ahh... Klaus..._"

The moan she lets out goes straight to his dick and he can't help but suppress a strangled groan. The vibrations seem to effect her sensitive nipples even more for she moans again, this time louder, and bucks her hips, successfully managing to grind down hard on his cock.

"F-Fuck... _God, __Caroline_." He gasps, releasing her nipple from his mouth and looking up at her face. What he sees only turns him on even more.

Her eyes are half lidded, pupils dilated under her lashes. She's got her head pushed up against the wall, facing upwards, mouth open and panting soft moans as she rolls her hips up, clit rubbing against his cock, basically riding the friction it creates.

Klaus _cannot _wait any longer this time.

_HE NEEDS TO BE INSIDE CAROLINE FORBES RIGHT NOW._

He lifts her hips up higher, letting his fingers press against her clit for one short second that has her gasping, before angling his own hips more appropriately.

"Alright love, bottoms up," he grins.

He's then pushing in with one big thrust. Almost immediately he feels it. Heat. Wetness. Tightness. _Fuck_. It's like everything he's ever dreamed of it being like.

"_Ahhhh! Ah! Klaus... Ahh!_"

"_Caroline... f-fuck! Ugh... god! S-Shit..._"

Klaus is not one to let words slip out like that so easily. But _christ_. Caroline is taking him apart. Every thrust he makes, it gets him deeper, travelling further into her channel. It's wet. Oh so wet. He can feel her slippery folds trembling as he rolls his hips into her, arching his hips up to try and get more deeper.

She's moaning, panting harshly as he drives into her deeper. She can feel him, his hardness, the way his cock brushes all the right nerves inside her that has her muscles contracting and her fluids leaking out, soaking her pussy wet. So moist.

"_Klaus... k-kiss... ahhh! Kiss_ _me!_" She says, breathing harder. She's so close already. She just needs something more. Something that can make this even more sensational.

"_Ugh... my p-pleasure love_," he groans, rolling his hips up faster and at the same time pulling her upper body forward so he can crash their lips together.

The new angle, when he pulls her upper body forward, lands a perfect thrust _right on _her sweet spot. That, with the way his lips are moving against her's, his tongue mapping all the outlines of her mouth, does it for her. There's heat building up in her stomach and it's creating so much pressure. It's like she's going to explode.

And then she does.

"_AHHHH! KLAUS!_"

She feels her insides convulse and she can't stop her hips from twitching uncontrollably, thrusting erratically, as she feels her orgasm sweep through her like a tidal wave. She's panting, moaning loudly as his cock keeps hitting her sweet spot every time she thrusts forward. She's exhausted, but yet she still can't stop coming.

_"__Ah... Ahh... Ahhh... Ahhhhh!_"

Klaus is done.

Those last drawn out moans, along with the vice clamp of muscles around his cock, is what ends it all. His thrusts pick up pace, becoming all powerful and un-coordinated. And then he's coming, crying out and panting raggedly harsh as his hot seed fills up that hot and most channel, so much that he feels some of his cum leaking out and dripping down both of their thighs.

When all is done and they're lying down together on the cold ground, bodies glistening with sweat and happy spent smiles on their faces...

Caroline giggles.

_"Fuck... we're such a hot mess_."

And Klaus just has to laugh.

Oh. How he loves that blonde barbie.

* * *

_**So... erm... how was it? *hiding* I have no idea how I did at this. I usually write M/M so this is my first F/M sex scene. Also, were their characters still in character? I hope so...**_


End file.
